Truth and Ideals
by Blackrock414
Summary: Touko and N one shot lemon. Touko return back to Unova after 3 years spent looking for N, to find N living in Unova. (Apologises for the previous summary,I was too tired:P)


Ideals and Truth

Authors note :I have just finished playing Black 2(LOL) and so I made this one shot for BW and BW2 series.

Backstory:

The Plasma castle was in ruins, during the final battle between N and Touko,the castle collapsed by the two polar opposite dragons.N has disappeared without a trace and Touko has resigned from being the Pokemon league Champion, and Iris took over. Touko was then never heard of since. Under the lead of Iris and the corporation of the Gym leaders, they reformed Unova. The public masses didn't knew what actually happened, but they accepted the changes brought. Trade routes were opened with other regions and Unova has expanded.

The former champion hopped off her Unfezant that accompanied her through the her whole journey. Three years since her departure to look for N, everything in Unova changed, yet the view of the ruined castle never changed, she still remembers the battle she shared with the king. One that she will never forget, along with her battle with Red. She had travelled through regions after regions in hope to find the green hair teen ,she had heard that a new champion rose, similar to her age. She enters the throne room, in disarray as she has last seen, only there is a familiar object to her, a void cube, N's void cube. It just laid there on the throne. She approached the cubed, this cursed object and his bloody owner had caused her 3 years journey in the glimpse of hope to find him and his hair.

"I missed you, you know, I looked everywhere, Johto, Kanto , Sinnoh. I missed you,you bastard." She whispered, memories of them, battling, riding Nimbasa's Ferris wheel. Tears were on the verge of spilling, but she held it in. The door creaked opened, Touko quickly wiped her eyes and turned around to face whoever came in. Only to see a young girl, similar if not younger than her, standing there, with a Hydreigon behind.

"Ummm,excuse me, but this place is under lockdown by the Pokemon league,I would like to ask for your reason and may you kindly leave this area. Or else I would have to ask by force." She raised her voice so that she can hear.

"Oh,sorry, I haven't been back in here for years, I'm just here to see this blasted place, or maybe its crazy owner. I'll leave shortly." Said Touko, sadness filled her voice. Tears once again began to emerge.

Rosa walked closer, "its alright, I was just cautious about anyone from Team Plasma coming in. Take your time,no-"her sentence was cut short at the realization of who is she talking to.

"Wait, you're Touko White,are you not?"

Surprised that people still know her, she nodded nervously. Rosa fumbled at her messenger bag and handed her a letter written in the most feminine cursive writing." N has asked me to hand you this, in case if you ever come back. Please do take your time, I have business to handle at the Pokemon league now, bye"A Swanna appeared from her pokeball and she got on and flew away from the massive hole in the ceiling,made by her Reshiram.

White opened her letter,

 _Dear Touko,_

 _I have wondered around Hoenn and Kalos ever since Plasma's dismissal, coming back here was a surprise, I've heard from Iris that you left your position,to look for I have left my Void cube here, in hopes that you will one day return here and find it. But I have learned much from my adventures, you know Rosa,the one that handed you this letter, she is now the champion, just like you, both of you were so similar, bashful, passionate and stubborn, but I guess that's why Reshiram chose you.I'm waiting._

 _N_

The letter was already soaked with tears, _Stupid._ Tears streamed down her cheeks as she read the letter over and now examine the Void cube to see "Icirrus city". The place near where N was chosen by Zekrom,Dragonspiral tower,it was also big for her, a place where she confronted N tosses her masterball and rode on Reshiram's back.

' _It seems like you found him,is it not?'_

' _Yeah,I am going to punch him.'_

' _I am not doing to protect you from Zekrom.'_

' _Reshi,you meanie'_

They joked as they flew towards Icirrus has changed a lot, Castelia city grew even large than last she saw city remained, only to have a large mansion by the edge of the was a familiar black dragon sitting there,it stood up as if it notice the arrival of the white dragon.

A green haired man joined his partner in the lawn, as they looked up. Reshiram slowed down and descended to the lawn behind the Reshiram landed Touko has already leapt off the dragon and ran towards the man.

-N POV-

It was a surprise,that Touko would came back so early made me happy, even if Rosa did called earlier,I could not wait for her. During my trip, I had a gloomy feeling and Zekrom said it has to do with the girl. Then it hit me, did I fell for her? And I did . That is why I return at the first grew taller ever since I saw her, around 5'5, her hair still remained in a single pony tail, she still wore her usual outfit from 3 years before. Her breast grew to a B or C. She leapt off Reshiram and dashed towards me,.I grinned and opened my arms to receive her hug. Only to have my stomach punched.I flinched and fell backwards, my arms snaked behind her and grabbed her along with me, the grass cushioning us, I guess her anger was understandable as I did left without a word.

"Did you know how long have I waited!-How many places I looked?- _sob_ -N- _sob-_ You could have told me!-If only you had an xtranceiver- _sob_ -you hard-headed bastard."She continued to knock at his chest, tears streamed with joy, sadness and anger.

-Normal POV-

N hugged back at her,"Yeah,I'm back" Taking several deep whiffs of her scent. Waiting for her to get off, instead she hugged only tighter to the point where her pillows were pressed tightly against his torso. Feeling this, his face flushed with red, he took Touko in a bridal carry, whispered in her ear, " I guess someone grew up." He gave her a smug grin, it took Touko seconds to realize what he meant. "Shut up… AND LET ME WALK!" she cried. N placed a peck on her temples, "Not yet _princess_ ," he said with a chuckle.

N nudged open the door to his room with his right leg, and brought Touko, the stroll with her felt like days, and through that Touko has shared her journey around the world. But the mentioned of the time she stayed with Red at displeased him. But it doesn't matter, she is now back and in his arms.

"Hey, can I get down, my legs are getting numb."

"s-sorry." N placed her onto his sofa by the TV and took a seat next to her.

"Now I've told you about my journey, its your turn."

N actually only spend a year in Hoenn before going to Kalos as there has been an uproar about Pokemon.

"It doesn't matter, does it.? "He chucked trying to hide the fact that he doesn't want to mention it to her. As most of it was just him getting lost and awkward interactions with locals. Before she could say anything N pressed his lips against him, silencing any objection as she closed her eyes, feeling his rough lips on contrast of her soft lips. Her eyes widen at the sudden motion, but soon closed her eyes and soaked in the passion of N.

-Touko POV-

N's hands fumbled and took off my jacket while he continued assaulting me, the kiss felt like years, Decades, even. He broke apart, panting for air as I felt incomplete without his lips against mine. N's nose brushed my neck, as he kissed, nibbled, lapped my collarbone, neck, and my ears. His lips grazing the skin of her gingerly. His hands supporting by my sides, pinning me there as he laid his assault.

'nghh.. ….hn…N"I cried. It felt too good for someone who never really have any human contact for the past 15 years in his life. My hands were holding onto his shoulders, nails digging in the white shirt. As if my life depends on moved away, as I looked at him, like a hungry 'lilpup',his hand snaked into my T-shirt-"Nghh….ghh….N" moans escaped my mouth , "Touko, do you want to continue?" _Still being a considerate asshole I guess_.

#Last warning#

I looked away in embarrassment as I nodded. I waited, nothing. I looked at the teen, he froze in place. I looked into his emerald eyes, and he blinked before " s-sorry. I don't know what to do after this, Anthea said that we won't go so far, so she…..didn't told me." He fiddled with his fingers and hair.

I chucked, and pecked his cheeks." My hands moving down to my waist and unbutton my denim shorts and pushed it down to my knees, as his eyes went to my waist, glaring at the piece of pink clothing. My hands return to the helm of my shirt and lifted it up, as he remains silent and stared at me. I pulled him in and pressed my lips against him, regaining the feeling, slipping my tongue between his warm lips, exploring his cavity, taking taste of his saliva. His tongue moved and began struggling for control.'Ahn…',I panted. My hands snaked behind and unhook my pink lacy bra, tossing it towards the direction of where I have previously. Taking his hands and brought them to my breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. N understood my message, began to squeeze and play with them.I writhed and squirmed as he continued to massage them. "L-lick….t-them" I said through my erratic attempt to suck in as much air as possible. Shortly, his head was less than an inch from my breast, feeling his farm breath on my breast, 's-so w-arm…" A wet sensation hit my right breast as I let out a suppressed moan, N realizing this, gave it a couple more licks, "nghh…ahn..N.." Experimenting further he took one in his mouth and start nibbling and sucking it,' _Its much better than I do it myself…'_ My hands unintentionally pressed N against my right breast, nearly choking him.

Adjusting his knee to further support him as he continues to play with my nub, pressing his knees between my thighs, his licking slowed down as he felt my arousal in my lower region.

"N?" I looked at him with anticipation.

"Touko, I..f-feel " Confused, I caught myself staring his manhood, erect through the fabric of his trousers.

I sat up on the bed, taking off his belt and removed his pants to his knees, his penis poked at the soft fabric, slipping my hands into his boxers, I fished around before pulling it out as he replied with moans.

-N's POV-

Touko patted on the empty space on the bed, motioning me to sit down, I planted myself onto it, getting nervous by each passing second, as her head approach my genital, her warm fingers sliding along the veins of it, peeling away my foreskin, letting out a groan. Her tongue licked off the pre-cum oozing from my tip. Leaning my head back and closing my eyes from the pleasure. Only to have me moan louder, enveloping the head in her mouth, my hands gripped her hair for support. Moving her head downwards centimeters by centimeters, the pleasure grew. When I opened my eyes, she took the whole length, my public hair tickled her face as she gave it a suck, looking at me and moving her tongue around my genital."T-tou..ko…do-n't s-stop" as I struggled to tell her. Once she was satisfied with the taste, she began bobbing up and down, my grip on her hair tighten by this. " T-touko.. I….can't….ahn" Spilling my load in her mouth, she looked at me to ensure that I didn't die from her service. Gulping,she leans in, whispering " Thanks for the food~" My glistening penis hardened again a bit just by that. _'sex is scary just as Anthea said'_

There was a large patch of dark pink covering her pink undergarments, taking from what I've notice early, I moved my palms against it and applied pressure onto the wet fabric. With a moan escaping Touko's mouth, it seems like this area similar to my genital. Pushing the fabric aside, I was met with a glistening sight, as her arms attempt to block the view, only to have my hands stop it in place as I moved in further to examine it, mimicking what she did earlier, I gave it a lick."hnnn…N….s-stop….i-ts….d-dir…y", ignoring her complains I continued to lick it, more and more juice flowed out as I licked it.

-3rd person POV-

N took his other free hand and inserted his index finger into her folds, as he laid butterfly kisses all over her torso. Touko continued to struggle as N now holding her hands on his hair, gripping it, shaken by the pleasure, she continued moaning. Shivers and shocks went to her spine as she shudders at the introduction of the second finger."N…s-stop…teasing me…P-put it in" she whimpered. N misunderstanding it, removed his two fingers, and penetrated her folds with his tongue, Touko's eyes widen at the introduction of another type of pleasure, as his tongue explore in her folds, she writhes."N…I mean your penis….not your ..e" Acknowledging his mistake, he removes his tongue, following, his fingers." sorry, are you alright?" And lapped the juices on his fingers, as slow as he possibility can, savoring the taste, "Stop!I-Its dirty!"She retorted, but N ignored her complain and continued sucking his fingers.

"J-just p-put itin" she spat out in embarrassment by the bluntness of her request, spreading her sweat-covered legs as wide as they could, inviting N to enter. Her juice covering the area around her tights. She was presenting herself on a silver platter, her whole body, virginity even. N took this chance and admired his lover. Her chocolate hair spread out on the bed, a blush forming in her cheeks, chest heaving in a steady pace, nipples perking up, her skin with a tint of red, sweat plastered all over her body, and juice covering her folds. N gripped his throbbing erection and directed it into her folds with his hands, and slowly pushed in, Touko wincing in pain from this foreign sensation. N felt something was stopping his advance, looking at Touko with concern, she was breathing heavily and in pain. "P-please.." whispered Touko. With permission, he pushed through the barrier, just as Touko screamed in pain only to be silenced by a pair of lips on hers, inserting his member further in while inserting his tongue inside, mapping it out. Her inner wall stretch at the invasion. The pain was soon dissipated and instead pleasure, more and more juice flowed from Touko, staining her skin and the sheets. Touko breathing erratically, "Y..you…may move.." N waited a full 5 seconds before pulling out and pushing it back into her, "N…",she cried, tears forming, spotting this N placed his hands onto her globes and massaged them in a slow fashion, trying to alleviate the pain, he began to increase his pace, he thought of pushing her down… and….. _fuck her until she faints_ , but it wouldn't be a romantic reunion just to get fucked until you faint.

The room was silent except for dirt noises of flesh slapping against flesh and moans, Touko was lying on her back, her breasts jiggled up and down whenever N insert and pull away in her. There was a little button of pleasure sticking out of her folds, curious N touched it and gave it a squeeze, Touko jumped in surprised and yelped, "N…N…..d-don't",she moaned in ecstasy , N ignored her complain, rubbing the little nob between his thumb and index. N could feel the inner walls tighten. Giving his member a death grip, nearly crushing it."hngahh…N…I…c-can't…" Touko gave a sharp squeak, her hands gripped the sheets so hard, that it would tore the fabric apart. Sweat stuck onto the lovers. Her inside tighten, forcing her cervix down, Touko came as her bodily fluids splattered onto N's groin, screaming her N as she came. He continued pumping her. N couldn't control it, he was near, he knew. Sweat poured down on his chest as he continued his rhythmic thrusts. His dick pulsated as he pushed in, his breathing getting more difficult and erratic. He pulled it out, just in case if Touko wasn't on birth control, (Concordia did gave him the Talk), and thickets of essence spurts onto Touko's torso, mixing with her sweat, as N rolled off and laid by Touko on the bed, the white sheets now stained with bodily fluids. His cock lied on the gap between her buttcheeks.

N manage to got up and gave Touko a chaste kiss before lying down, his arms embracing the exhausted girl. "Love you."

Outside the mansion, two legendary dragons rested in the field, they could sense their contractors' pants and their _activity_ , "Ahh.. Young love.."groaned the black tail hummed.

"Agreed, _young love_ "

For decades, the two legendary dragons native to Unova was again together, but not for conflict.

Later,

"Reshiram? Zekrom where is master N?" The black dragon pointed towards N's room, and lied down again.

Concordia rushed through the corridors, until she reaches a large double door endowed with golden carvings, and slammed open the doors, a view of a messy couple lied on the bed, semen was all over Touko's stomach and both of them were naked with clothes scatter around the room, the sheets were stained with bodily fluids. "N!" she cried out, "did you literally fuck her just as you two reunite?" Concordia was not pleased.

OK I AM FINALLY DONE, those of you who are like who are you, I am a weeb, basically. This is my first time doing a Pokemon FF and I ship N and Touko, and yes I did just finished playing BW and I am stuck in the water gym in BW2 (cri)

For those who actually follow me thanks. I will be back in the writing league later.

PS:I originally wanted to do a long one with N and Touko, but I figured that they don't have much to play with, either N wins and captures Touko, Touko is forced in a cell,blablabla. Touko wins and N disappears. They don't solve it and they are rebelling. Or Ghethesis shanking Touko.

Ok the last one is not true. There was this story where N shanked her. I go now and figure out how does Electrive surf.

Thanks


End file.
